<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's a Sun Show Every Second by thundercrackfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183076">There's a Sun Show Every Second</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercrackfic/pseuds/thundercrackfic'>thundercrackfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angelic mingling, Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Comfort No Hurt, Fluff without Plot, I'm going to soft jail for this, Other, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercrackfic/pseuds/thundercrackfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a blissful afternoon in the garden of the South Downs Cottage, where an angel and a demon can love each other without fear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Asexual Good Omens</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's a Sun Show Every Second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These two saps deserve all the bliss in their retirement.</p><p>Title is from the Joni Mitchell song "Chelsea Morning."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight flowed across the gravel terrace of the cottage garden like a wave rolling gently in to shore, and Aziraphale was briefly blinded by the sudden brilliance of the page of his book. He let the book shut, closed his eyes, and tilted his head back to let the sunlight, no longer blocked by cloud, warm his face. The entire world became nothing but the pink glow through his eyelids and the heat of the afternoon sun. He inhaled and tasted the sweet scent of summer: a bit floral, a strong note of hay, the tea cooling at his elbow. A little breeze caressed his skin and stroked shimmery sounds from the shrubs and grasses.</p><p>Exhaling, he opened his eyes. Down the winding paths, among the terraced beds, Crowley knelt, plying his pruners, neatly nipping blown flower heads from the wanton blooms. The sun anointed his auburn head with a crown of copper, and traced the tight cords of the tendons in his forearms and fingers.</p><p>After all they’d been through, to be here, now, in all this profuse peace – Aziraphale was overcome. His heart was full to brimming, and his control slipped a little, and his joy and love overflowed. He felt a little faint. Spots danced before his eyes. He heard a faint grunt from Crowley. He blinked his vision back and saw Crowley had toppled to the ground, bowled over by a wave of angelic bliss. (Crowley was fine. In this state, Aziraphale would know if he wasn’t.)</p><p>Aziraphale set his book down and went to Crowley, kneeling beside him. “You’ve got your head in the Dianthus, darling.”</p><p>“Not m’fault.” He rolled from his side to his back. Aziraphale imagined that the plants he’d crushed were good as new, and they were. “You could warn a demon before you go all—gooey.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Aziraphale said, not meaning it, gazing down at the boneless creature adoringly. The cup spilled again, a little, and Crowley grunted.</p><p>“How’m I supposed to get these beds done?” he complained, not meaning it.</p><p>“I’m sure I don’t know,” Aziraphale said.</p><p>“Angel.” Crowley took his hand, pulled it to his chest. His skin was warm. The thin shirt over his bony chest was warm. Everything was warm and glowing.</p><p>Aziraphale just smiled more broadly. He might have been glowing, too, his soul too large for the human body he inhabited.</p><p>“Tempter,” Crowley said. But it was the demon’s soul that pressed lightly into the angel’s, little exploring tendrils of his aura extending in invitation.</p><p>Aziraphale responded gladly, his soul winding itself in Crowley’s, taking them both to a place where there was far more space for all of his feelings. He had so many of them, couldn’t contain them on Earth, needed to free them here, on another plane. Gently, he surrounded Crowley, cradling him, shielding him, cocooning him in his grace and affection.</p><p>Crowley’s guarded soul finally cracked open, like one of his garden’s flower buds splitting into an impossibly wide bloom, colorful and fragrant. Their two souls split and split into countless soul-tendrils, weaving together, each point of contact increasing their overflowing joy, until it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began.</p><p>Time wasn’t the same in that place. There was no way of knowing how much time passed – if it was even sensible to try to measure time there. Aziraphale luxuriated in Crowley’s love, such a different color to his: quiet and hidden, but strong and fierce. A little desperate, still fearful of loss. Aziraphale had his own deep fears, but they complemented each other, countered each other, soothed each other into a intermingled, blissful whole.</p><p>Aziraphale became faintly aware of a feeling intruding from Earth: chill. Reluctantly, he began to disentangle himself from Crowley. The process of separating had its own charm, the sliding of soul against soul as they unwound their tendrils and found themselves again.</p><p>And then they were on Earth, in the back garden of their cottage, Crowley still supine in the Dianthus, its pink flowers clashing absurdly with his orange-red hair, Aziraphale’s hand still on his heart. The sun had sunk in the southwest, behind a cloud, chilling the breeze.</p><p>Crowley brought Aziraphale’s hand to his lips, gave a delicate kiss to the knuckles. Aziraphale leaned down and kissed his demon on the forehead. “I think it’s teatime, dear.”</p><p>“From one indulgence to another, eh, angel?” Crowley said, fondly, not quite having replaced his customary nonchalant mask. “’m not sure if m’legs’ll work just yet.”</p><p>“Allow me.” Aziraphale pulled on their linked hands, helping Crowley up. His legs held but his balance didn’t and he tilted forward, his nose on Aziraphale’s shoulder. The angel chuckled softly as he picked flowerbed debris out of Crowley’s hair.</p><p>Aziraphale’s stomach rumbled. Crowley barked a laugh, tilting to vertical, more or less. “All right, all right, let’s get you fed.”</p><p>Hand in hand, they retired to the cottage for tea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is compliant with the other works in my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534874">Ineffably Soft</a> series, but it happens long after those, and I still have lots of ideas for what happens in between. Because it's fanfic I don't have to wait to write those to get to the reward of the tooth-rotting fluff at the end of the soft saga. Yay AO3!</p><p>Kudos give me little happiness sparkles, and comments fill my writer's heart to overflowing. If you're shy about commenting, <a href="https://twitter.com/thundercrackfic/status/1257912818105323521">here's a thread I wrote about that on Twitter</a> giving some tips to get you going. Even if you don't comment on mine, feed your favorite writers with comments! Unlike most writers here, I welcome discussion of choices I made in my writing as long as they're kind. I'd love to have your feedback, positive or questioning, and also welcome recommendations of similar writers or stories to read.</p><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/thundercrackfic">Twitter</a>, <a href="https://thundercrackfic.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, and on the <a href="https://kedreeva.tumblr.com/post/186676615198/join-the-ace-omens-discord-server">Ace Omens Discord Server</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>